1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device having a stack of memory cells and to a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to non-volatile memory devices including stacks of word lines, bit lines, and variable resistors connected between the word lines and the bit lines, and to a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques of vertically forming a plurality of memory cells on a substrate have been researched as a way to scale down non-volatile memory devices, i.e., to provide a large memory capacity per unit of surface area of the substrate. One such type of non-volatile memory device being developed is a vertical resistive random access memory (ReRAM). A vertical ReRAM may include stacks of word lines, bit lines, and variable resistors between the word lines and the bit lines.